


Every Once in a While

by Arones



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only happened once before, but this time Helen was far more prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Once in a While

Helen's knees were pressed into the thin rug that covered the beautiful hardwood floor. The black silk robe that was caressing her skin was cinched loosely around her waist and parted wildly at her thighs and chest. The cleavage shown drew most the attention until she would be standing again. The black color against her pale skin was always something that he appreciated. Her eyes tracked over his body and smiled. Only once before had they done this and it had been awkward and stressful. This time, she was sure to make it far different.

He was standing proudly in front of her, his hand gently carding through her hair which she had left down for him on purpose. His entire body was covered in hair except this one particular spot. That had surprised her the first time. Her old friend was a curious one, but when she was unable to let him leave in time for his five year hiatus, fifteen years ago and then again today and she felt as though she needed to help with the situation.

Sliding one hand down the back of his leg until she reached his thigh, her other moved out to grip him. Helen smiled up at the Sasquatch and smirked before her mouth descended. He'd never had a blow job before that day fifteen years ago. Apparently it wasn't a custom in their society, but she had turned him. He loved it. Swirling her tongue lightly over him she felt his body react. He drew in a deep breath, his heart started to pound, and his hand in her hair gripped tightly. Helen smirked and slid him fully into her mouth.

Will knew she would be late the next morning, though he had no idea why. That way she could spend as much time as necessary with her old friend this night and the next without having to worry about the others. Her head slid back and forth, her hand on his thigh digging nails into his skin until she pulled it away for a moment threading the hair through her knuckles feeling how soft it was. She was always amazed at how silky and smooth his hair was.

He grunted loudly and strained before his hips thrust forward into her waiting mouth. It wasn't unexpected. The first time, yes; but this time around she knew to expect it. Biggie stilled his body once more and waited as her tongue slipped a circle around him. Her teeth bit down carefully and pulled back to allow a scrape. She loved to torture him this way. The large fingers in her hair pulled tight and his hips rocked once more. Helen gripped both her hands around the backs of his thighs and smiled, knowing that she was doing well. She always wanted to do well by him.

Thrusting a few more times, Biggie ripped her away and pulled her to stand. His blue eyes were staring deeply down at hers as she grabbed hold of his arms to steady her body. "Enough." His voice was loud, yet a whisper at the same time. Helen licked her lips and stared at him. Raising up on her toes to press her mouth lightly to his, Helen kissed him properly for the first time since entering the room. It wasn't something he took pleasure in, she knew, but he knew she did and thus let her. His hands reached her body and he fumbled with the knot tied at her waist.

Helen let him work at the material while she ran her hands over his bare chest and arms. She was always impressed with how strong he was. Her old friend was the gentlest and kindest being she had ever met, so to see the muscles rippling just under the skin and hair made her stomach clench. If he wanted to, she would never leave that room. If he wanted to hurt anyone, he so very easily could. But this was her old friend, who would do nothing to harm another without great cause. Then even if he did, his mind would torture him with the guilt. Her lips hovered over his neck, her body still being held up by her toes so she could reach. She waited until she felt hands on the skin of her stomach, her abdomen tightening with the feel of rough calloused fingers and the tickling of the ends of his hair. It was a feeling she would never forget.

Lips cascaded down on his skin and he slid his hands around to her back the silky material being pushed away so he could see her pale flesh in the dark of the room. He always insisted on it being dark, the only light from the moon. Helen half understood why, but this was his turf so she let him decide. They also each had to orgasm an odd number of times each night that they were together. The first was always the easiest to attain, but the hardest to recover from and as he tugged the material off her body she was very ready to feel the pleasure pull at her. It had been so long, for the both of them.

Her mouth was on the top of his chest running over his collar bone when her tongue slipped out to taste. His blunt nails dug into the flesh at her sides and she mewed softly at the feel. He had told her once that he loved the way her body curved in right where his hands were. That his race had nothing quite like it and the fact that she had it intrigued him. After that point Helen had made sure to wear tighter fitting clothes that would cinch so her waist was drawn out. She enjoyed the teasing and the fact that it would remind him of that one night fifteen years before. His thumb pressed a soft semi-circle on her skin just under her breast and he took a step forward. Helen retreated.

The wall was closer than she thought it was and when his fingers moved down over her butt to her thighs and lifted gently she was shocked once again by his strength. Her legs widened so that he could step between them and press against her. Helen let the back of her head hit the wall while a free hand of his ran over her breast and chest as lightly as possible teasing her skin with his gentleness. She was breathing heavily and each slide of his fingers over her body brought a pinker flush to her skin. She was beyond ready.

He let her body slip down slightly against the wall before he carefully moved in to her. The breath in Helen's throat stopped and she gasped for air clinging to his shoulders. In this position their faces were even and she could stare into his eyes as he moved in and out of her. Helen was smiling, her fingers gliding over his face to grip behind his head only to have her lean forward and traipse kisses over his jaw and neck. Her back was being pushed into the wall at regular intervals and his hand fumbled against her trying to make those sparks of pleasure race through her body.

Their breathing became heavy and labored. Biggie was pressing against her hard and Helen was straining with the feel of it. Too long: much longer for her than for him. The orgasm hit her so fast that she barely saw it coming. Her body clenched down on him, pulsing wildly as he continued to thrust, the sweat slipping off their skin creating a flush and slickness neither had anticipated. Helen was calming when she felt the tension in his body rise to its penultimate and he crashed into her. Soothing hands ran over his head, face and shoulders followed by lips until he was once again calm.

He didn't release her body from the wall; rather he grabbed hold and made for the bed that had no blankets and lay her down carefully. He knelt beside her running a dark nail over her cheek and staring at her face. Grunting a few times he spoke, "Rest." Helen nodded and he moved down next to her, his back against the mattress so he could stare at the ceiling. Her hand reached down between their lithe bodies and gripped his hand. Entwining their fingers she took a deep breath to wait for the rest of the night to begin.


End file.
